Various methods of sealing an orifice, or coating a device to insert into an orifice (organic and non-organic) have been developed. Generally the coatings and sealing mechanism use simple flanges, single layer coatings, or layered coatings. All have various disadvantages in tactile response, comfort, and sealing ability.